waiting
by shirocchin
Summary: "Tanjirou, misalkan... suatu hari nanti, aku kehilangan kendali dan tak bisa menahan diri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Giyuu menggigit daun telinga Tanjirou yang kemerahan. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Tomioka Giyuu x Kamado Tanjirou**

**Modern!AU, age-gap relationship, maybe ada typos, maaf kalo ooc dan tidak memuaskan. Giyuu (22), Tanjirou (15).**

**Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memeriahkan GiyuuTan Sparkle Event yang resmi dibuka tanggal 1 Desember kemarin hehe. Happy Reading.**

* * *

"_Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa kau berhasil menahan diri dan menjadi pria baik-baik untuknya, atau sebaliknya. Sayang sekali kau harus berpacaran dengan anak di bawah umur, Tomioka."_

Giyuu menggeram kesal dengan ekspresi datar. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar laptop yang menampilkan deretan angka dan huruf yang tampak rumit. Lelaki yang berada di tahun terakhir kuliahnya itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena kata-kata menyebalkan Shinazugawa Sanemi beberapa hari yang lalu terus bergaung di dalam kepalanya. Giyuu meneguk jus stroberi yang masih separuh. Sejak awal dia memang tak bisa akrab dengan lelaki berambut putih itu. Dan, orang yang hobi mengejeknya itu mengetahui rahasianya selama ini ; bahwa Giyuu berpacaran dengan bocah SMA kelas satu berumur lima belas tahun! Sanemi tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Giyuu dan pacar kecilnya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang letaknya tak jauh dari apartemen Giyuu.

"Giyuu-san, kau baik-baik saja? Ekspresimu kaku sekali!" Kamado Tanjirou, pemuda manis dengan bekas luka di dahi melirik kekasihnya dengan mimik khawatir. Sehari-harinya memang Giyuu selalu berekspresi kaku dan tak pernah tersenyum, tapi hari ini raut wajahnya mendung sekali. Tanjirou hampir tak berani mendekatinya. Sudah dua bulan mereka menjalin hubungan. Hubungan rumit, hubungan terlarang, hubungan yang tak seharusnya terjadi namun tetap mereka jalani. Dengan alasan keamanan, Giyuu meminta Tanjirou agar merahasiakan hubungan mereka sampai tiba waktunya Giyuu siap terbuka dengan orientasinya yang menurut pandangan masyarakat sekitar merupakan sesuatu yang tidak normal dan melanggar aturan. Giyuu sejujurnya tak begitu peduli dengan omongan orang lain mengenai dirinya. Lelaki itu hanya tidak ingin Tanjirou menerima konsekuensi, cercaan, dan hujatan dari orang-orang yang tak menerima 'ketidaknormalan' dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Tanjirou, bukankah sudah waktunya kau pulang? Bagaimana dengan toko roti dan adik-adikmu di rumah?" Giyuu melupakan tugasnya sejenak, mengubah posisi menghadap Tanjirou. Pemuda itu hanya meringis salah tingkah.

"Nezuko bisa mengurus segalanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena melimpahkan semua tugas rumah tangga pada Nezuko, tapi dia bilang tak masalah jika sesekali aku menemuimu. Lagipula, kita hanya bisa bertemu sekali dalam dua pekan. Giyuu-san sibuk mengerjakan skripsi, aku juga sibuk mengurus toko roti dan sekolah. Meski hanya sebentar aku ingin bertemu Giyuu-san. Ah, emhh, bisa dibilang kangen."

Semu merah tipis menjalari pipi Tanjirou membuat Giyuu tergelitik untuk membelai wajah kekasihnya.

"Mau _cuddling_ sebentar?" Tatapan Giyu melembut. Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Tanjirou, membawanya ke sofa yang menghadap televisi. Giyuu meletakkan Tanjirou dalam pangkuannya. Kedua saling bertatapan. Tanjirou tertawa kecil sementara sudut bibir Giyuu terangkat sedikit. Senyum samar yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan.

"Tanjirou, aku hanya bisa memberimu ciuman. Tidak lebih. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Giyuu menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Tanjirou, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya yang memabukkan. Tanjirou beraroma seperti roti panggang yang masih hangat, warna kulitnya sedikit cokelat seperti roti berlapis karamel. Saat Giyuu menautkan jemari mereka, Giyuu bisa merasakan tekstur kasar di permukaan telapak tangan Tanjirou. Bocah itu mungkin sudah menguleni ratusan mungkin ribuan adonan roti tanpa kenal lelah sampai tangannya seperti ini. Tangan Tanjirou khas tangan bocah pekerja keras, dan Giyuu menyukainya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf karena aku masih bocah. Aku tak bisa memuaskan Giyuu-san seperti pasangan pada umumnya." Tanjirou memalingkan wajahnya. Giyuu mengendus leher Tanjirou sekali lagi, lalu menjilatnya perlahan. Erangan tertahan lolos dari belah bibir Tanjirou.

"Bocah seumuranmu seharusnya sudah kehilangan keperjakaan. Tapi meniduri anak di bawah umur bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Aku mungkin bisa berakhir di dalam penjara jika melakukannya denganmu."

Perkataan Giyuu sepenuhnya tak salah. Remaja seumuran Tanjirou rata-rata sudah melakukan seks dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tapi, melakukan seks dengan pria dewasa sementara Tanjirou masih anak sekolah lugu adalah cerita yang berbeda. Diam-diam Tanjirou merasa bersalah karena pria itu harus jatuh cinta padanya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Mungkin, jika mereka bertemu saat Tanjirou sudah lulus dan duduk di bangku kuliah, hubungan keduanya akan berjalan normal seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Mereka bisa bebas bercinta kapan pun mereka mau.

"Tanjirou, misalkan... suatu hari nanti, aku kehilangan kendali dan tak bisa menahan diri, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Giyuu mengiggit daun telinga Tanjirou yang kemerahan. Tanjirou mendesis pelan.

"Ah, umhh, a-aku tidak tahu." Tanjirou setengah menggeliat di pangkuan Giyuu.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar darimu. Beritahu aku apa saja yang melintas di dalam kepalamu. Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan what if."

Tangan Giyuu merayap di balik kaus Tanjirou. Pria itu membelai perut kekasihnya dengan hati-hati. Tanjirou menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan berlebihan. Napas hangat Giyuu menerpa wajah Tanjirou membuat anak itu memasang ekspresi sulit dibaca. Tanjirou sangat tahu dia tak bisa meminta lebih dari ini. Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Giyuu. Mereka tak bisa melewati garis batas. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dan ringan seperti ini lah yang membuat tubuh Tanjirou bereaksi hebat.

"Kupikir aku akan membiarkan Giyuu-san melakukan apa pun pada tubuhku. Apa Giyuu-san bisa menunggu selama tiga tahun untuk bisa menyentuhku secara dewasa? Selama tidak ada yang melihat, rasanya tidak masalah." Tanjirou mendaratkan kecupan kilat di pipi kiri Giyuu.

"Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Tanjirou? Dari mana kau mempelajari kalimat vulgar seperti itu? Anak nakal." Giyuu menyentil puncak hidung Tanjirou pelan membuat Tanjirou meringis.

"Kalau Giyuu-san mampu menahan diri selama tiga tahun ke depan juga tak masalah. Hubungan yang kita jalani butuh proses. Tapi, aku tidak mau Giyuu-san memakai jasa wanita panggilan untuk memuaskan desakan biologis, jadi—umm, mungkin aku bisa sedikit melakukan o-oral?" Bola mata Tanjirou berkedip jenaka.

Giyuu meremas pinggang Tanjirou, gemas dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

"Setuju. Kurasa kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Giyuu menyambar bibir Tanjirou, memberikan lumatan-lumatan mesra sebelum melepaskan diri dan menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau boleh googling untuk mencari tahu cara-caranya."

Wajah Tanjirou memerah sempurna. "Giyuu-san mesum!"

* * *

**END**

author's note : akhirnya bisa post juga meski pendek dan bertema pasaran maklumi aja ya baru pemanasan(?) aku masih punya beberapa draft buat disetor lagi nanti heuheue buat temans yang tertarik event silakan join yaa. Silakan mampir ke profileku untuk membaca rules-nya. Ditunggu partisipasinya. Thank youuu.


End file.
